degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:(You Drive Me) Crazy/@comment-3575890-20141130131557
You guys, remember the GOT revolution? The months on end that we all mostly talked about Shameless US? The plethora of discussions and live blogging of OUAT/AHS episodes that is STILL an ongoing trend? None of that is any different from the anime discussion that's broken out around here recently with the exception that anime is just a much broader subject with a wider scope of things to discuss. That is all. So love you all, but I'm going to be 100 percent real with you all here - if you have an issue with the Krew discussing anime, please take a step back and check yourself if you have ever partaken in any of this wiki's past trends. Honestly, one of the best things about this board is that it is an open forum wherein people are free to talk about whatever, whenever they want, which is also the reason why we are as tight-knit of a community as we are. I can understand if some people are feeling left out, but think about those who have been in the dark throughout this wiki's other trends. Not everybody watches GOT, Shameless, OTH, AHS, OUAT, and the like either. It is not fair for the Krew to be singled out for activity that every one of us has been guilty of in the past. I frankly do not like the idea of users being expected to censor themselves; especially when it's only a select few being singled out on a matter that quite frankly, in principle, applies to EVERYBODY here. Really, if you're going to single out the Krew, please do not forget to call out the rest of the wiki whom have all partaken in some sort of wiki trend at least once. Likewise, if you want the Krew to tone down the anime talk, then you best expect to be asked to tone down discussions of subjects you enjoy and often partake in as well. It's only fair that we are ALL held to the expectation of upholding this standard if the Krew is put at an obligation to tone down their anime talk. Personally speaking though, I feel that censorship to any degree no matter how slight dampens self expression, puts limitations on our speech, and furthermore that if we were to start adhering to it, this place just wouldn't be as much fun as it is. Point-blank. I also believe that activity would dwindle significantly. If we all were suddenly held to a daily quota of select subjects we are free to discuss, imagine how droll and boring this wiki would become. Now I can't speak on behalf of anyone but myself, but I personally have never felt isolated from the Krew. And it's not just because I love anime too, despite that I don't involve myself in their discussions as frequently. It's that from where I'm standing, I see no exclusivity going on here. Since the anime discussions have begun, more people have joined in and the Krew has never been anything but welcoming and inclusive towards those new to anime and/or expressing interest in joining their circle. Now I get that not everybody here CAN partake on the basis of that they know little about anime or simply have no interest in it at all, and that's completely fine, but bear in mind that's not on the Krew. That's on them. Otherwise, anyone who wishes to join in the discussion at anytime, is at liberty to, so no, no matter how some might be viewing it, the Krew are not excluding anybody. They're just bonding through a medium they all enjoy whilst opening their arms out to anyone interested in joining in on their fun. So what should you do when you come across a post that deals with subject matter you are not particularly knowledgeable of, can't relate to, or simply have no interest in? You do what others whom have been in the same boat as you had to do when the majority of the wiki wanted to discuss in excess OTH, GOT, Shameless US, OUAT, whatever trend happened to come into popularity really...scroll past it and instead direct your attention towards posts that actually interest you. No matter what trend is going on at the moment, there is never a shortage of general discussion that leaves out anybody. There is always SOMETHING for every one person to talk about here, and if not in the particular moment, there is nothing stopping anyone from starting up a different discussion. It's really as simple as ascribing to the principle of live and let live and putting that good old scroll bar to use. These discussions that while some of us might not be able to relate to, make others happy and sustain beautiful friendships. Let's all remember that.